1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermostatic oven. More particularly, it relates to a door for opening or closing a front opening of the thermostatic oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional thermostatic oven, a front opening thereof is usually opened or closed by a rotatable or slidable door with a rigid door panel.
In a thermostatic oven with a rotatable door, a relatively large space is needed in front of the front opening of the oven to enable the door to rotate and thus open or close the front opening. The need for such a relatively large space in front of the front opening of the oven makes it difficult to realize a simple and compact combination with the thermostatic oven of an automatic apparatus for feeding and discharging articles, parts or other objects into or from the thermostatic oven.
On the other hand, in a thermostatic oven with a slidable door, the area occupied by the oven must be enlarged, since space is needed for the door panel when the door is opened. This is wasted space, since it cannot be used for other purposes even when the oven door is closed.